You're The One
by zashleyrulez
Summary: After Tori comes to Hollywood Arts and shared a kiss with Beck, he realized she's the one for him and breaks up with Jade who was his girlfriend. Read to find out Tori and Beck's journey from their first kiss to his proposal to her. They're in love!
1. First Kiss

After Victoria, or Tori as everyone calls her, had sung at her sister's showcase, she got accepted into Hollywood Arts. Today was her first day and she was as nervous as ever thinking she wasn't good enough. As she walked into her improve class, she accidently bumped into Beckett, or Beck, as everyone calls him, the hottest guy in school and spilled his coffee all over his shirt.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Let me help you get that off," she exclaimed frantically as she rubbed her arm against his shirt trying to get out the coffee stain,"

"I think you're actually making it worse," Beck said.

She slowly came to a stop, and as she looked up at him, their eyes met and they just gazed at each other.

Then, Jade, Beck's girlfriend of one year and eleven months walked in and loudly exclaimed, "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend's shirt!"

"Huh? Oh, I spilt coffee all over it and I was just trying to get it out,"

Just then, Mr. Sikowitz walked in.

"Okay class, we'll be working on improvs today,"

He then called Jade up to pick her group to which she picked Cat, Beck, Andre, and Tori. At the end of the improve, Jade spilled a cup full of coffee all over Tori's head. As a result, Tori ran out of the classroom, and Beck had wanted to run after her to make sure she was okay, but he knew that he'd just create more problems between his girlfriend and Tori, so instead Andre, the first friend she made here at Hollywood Arts, ran outside to find her. There, he told her that she shouldn't let Jade bring her down.

The next day, Tori showed up in class suprising Jade. She thought she drove her away from Hollywood Arts.

"Today, we'll be working on alphabet improvs, so who wants to pick the group?"

Tori raised her hand.

"Okay, Tori, come on up and pick four other people, as well,"

"Okay. Well, I pick Andre, Cat, Beck…and Jade.

Jade looked at her surprised and then went up onto the stage, but before they started, she pulled Beck's head down to hers and gave him a harsh kiss that he didn't enjoy. After she pulled away, she smirked at Tori.

"Jade, make-out with your boyfriend on your own time, please," Mr. Sikowitz warned her.

As the alphabet improve started, the first two out were Andre and Cat, and Best "fainted" as him part, so it was an on going battle between Tori and Jade, and it was Jade who snapped first.

Beck started moving on the floor and Tori helped him up.

"Head hurts," said Beck.

"I know what will make you feel better," Tori rewponded.

"Jumping jacks," he asked wondering where this was going.

With a smile, she responded, "Kiss me,"

"Little weird…..let's do it,"

Then, Beck raised his right hand and gently placed it on her left cheek and gave her a kiss that was full of love as she raised her right hand and put it on his left cheek as well.

During the kiss, all Beck was thinking was "_Oh god, this is definitely the best kiss that I have ever gotten. Jade's kisses are always so harsh and I never feel anything in them, but with this kiss with Tori, it's so gentle and I can actually feel the love in it. I should break up with Jade and go out with Tori. I haven't felt anything with Jade for a long time now"_

With Tori, her thoughts were _"Oh my god, I can feel a huge spark and his kiss is so gentle and the way his hands is holding my cheek is so amazing, but he had a girlfriend."_

Ten seconds later, they pulled away and just gazed at each other until Tori spoke up again for the letter M.

"Man, I love this school,"

A week later, Tori got used to the school. Beck was her best friend and she was also friends with Andre, Cat, and Robbie. As for Jade, she still had problems with Tori being so close with Beck.

On Monday, when she walked into school, she heard Beck and Jade arguing.

"Jade, we should just break up. You're so controlling and bossy. You make me make-out with you just to show me off, and we have no love in our relationship. We should just end it,"

"Whatever, Beck, whatever. You don't know what you're missing" she said and walked away.

Tori then walked up to him, laid a hand on his shoulder, and gently asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. I have wanted to break up with her for quite some time now,"

"Oh really, I thought you loved her,"

"Love? There definitely was no love in our relationship. She's always so bossy and commanding. Yes, I liked her in the beginning, but I never felt love in it. I also broke up with her because I had feelings for someone else.

Tori's hope had dropped a little. Now, she felt like she would never have a chance with him.

"Well, she's smart, funny, talented, an awesome friend, beautiful, caring, her laugh will always cheer me up, she's always there for me, and she always have a smile on her face," he ended with a dreamy look and looked back at Tori.

"She sounds amazing. Who is she? Anyone would be lucky to have someone as awesome as you Beck," She didn't think it would be her.

"It's you, Tori," he said softly and then looked away.

"Me?"

"Ya, you. You're the one that I like," he said so softly that she couldn't almost hear him,"

She lifted up his chin with one finger, so that their eyes met.

"Well, just so you know, I like you too Beck," she said then leaned in and placed her soft lips on his to which he instantly responded.

End of this chapter. Please review!


	2. Christmas Dance

Both Tori and Beck had dated for two years now and the Christmas dance is coming up. Beck crept behind Tori who was at her locker. He put both her hands around her eyes so she couldn't see anything.

"Guess who?" Beck asked.

"Hey Beck," she replied with a little giggle.

"Awwww…how did you know it was me?"

"Come on Beck, we've been dating for two years now. Don't you think I would recognize your voice and your touch by now," she asked with a smile as she closed her locker shut and turned to face Beck,"

He took the books she was holding out of her hands and carried them for her.

"Awww…..thanks baby," she said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the lips as they were walking to Mr. Sikowitz's class. He was always doing things like this for her: carrying around her books, getting her lunch with her, going to the mall and carrying around her bags, everything. He'd do anything for her. He loves her although neither of them said that out loud yet. He's planning to tell her on Valentine's Day, though. They're both eighteen and its their senior year at Hollywood Arts. They've loved it here and made so many great memories and friends here.

"No problem. Anyways, do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Of course. Why would I say no?"

They got inside the class as their teacher, Mr. Sikowitz climbed through the window. Everyone got used to it by now. He was weird, yes, but he's also the coolest teacher that they had so far.

**Night of the Christmas Dance**

Tonight was the Christmas dance which will be held in the school's parking lot. Anyways, Beck was dressed formally for this was a formal dance in a suit and a tie. He rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

Tori had just finished getting ready. Her brown hair was left in its natural curls with her bands swept to the right side of her face. She kept her make-up very minimal because she likes natural looks a lot better, so she only added a little mascara, a hint of pink blush, and a dab of pink lip gloss. She was wearing a silver off the shoulder dress with a bow on the right shoulder when the strap of the dress was. She topped it off with a three inch pair of silver open-toed Jimmy Choo pumps. (The dress is in my profile) She had also worn the heart shaped diamond necklace that Beck had given her for their first year anniversary. When she was just done putting on her pumps, she heard the doorbell ring. She walked down the stairs and opened the door to reveal a very handsome Beck.

"Hey gorgeous," he said to her when he finally took in her beauty. He had always thought she was beautiful, but she looked just magnificent tonight.

"Thanks, baby, but you look just as good," she said as she caressed his left cheek with her right hand and looked lovingly into his eyes. Then, they both leaned in for a kiss.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yup. Let's go,"

He led her to his car which was a sleek black BMW convertible. She was one of the very few people that he told that he was rich. None of his other girlfriends knew and only a couple of his best friends did, as well. He didn't like people who only dated him or were nice to him because of his money. However, he knew that Tori liked him for who he was, so he told her. He opened the passenger door for her, and when she stepped in, he closed it, and ran to the other side and got in the driver's seat. Once they were seated, he drove off to the Christmas dance. As they pulled up, they were very surprise. Although it was held in the parking lot, they got a DJ and everything was decorated perfectly with a Christmas tree, ornaments, lights, wreaths, candy canes, stockings, fake snow as well as snowflakes, and many other decorations. It was like a winter wonderland.

"Care to dance, baby?" Beck asked Tori.

"Of course,"

He then led her onto the dance floor and just then a slow song came up.

They had got in a dancing position as the song started. She rested her arms on his shoulders and interlaced her fingers together as his arms snaked around her waist and held her closely to him. She rested her head on his chest and they slowly swayed to the music.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special _

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas _

_I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea _

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on _

_A friend to discover with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Just then, Tori looked up at himas he looked down as her and their eyes met in a tight lock. Without a work, Beck leaned down and caught her lips in a gentle kiss which lasted a long time.

_I'll give it to someone special_


	3. I Love You

Today was Valentine's Day and Beck was going to tell Tori that he loves her. Most people say that seniors in high school who are only 18 can't fall in love and if they do, it's just merely puppy dog love, but in this case, they're wrong. This is the real deal between Tori and Beck, so tonight; he planned a special evening for just the two of them. There, he's going to weave "I love you" into the conversation. Whether or not she feels the same way, he's going to tell her and he just hopes she's as in love with him as he is with her.

Today, we got to school a little earlier, so he could set up the gift for her. He knew she hadn't gotten to school yet, so he went to her locker, put in her combo, and opened it. He was the only one that knows her combination and she's the only one that knows his, as well. After they had gone out for a year and a half, they trusted each other completely. Well, it sure comes in handy now. Once it was open, he put the huge white teddy bear that he got her inside. The teddy bear was adorable; it's soft, cuddly, and had a huge silk bow tied around his neck. In his hands, he carried a large box of Godiva chocolate coved strawberries. They were 16 of them in there. 8 of them were milk chocolate covered strawberries with white chocolate drizzle and the other 8 were the same, but with raspberry drizzles.

As he closed her locker, he noticed that she just stepped into the school, but noticed that she hadn't seen him yet. Not wanting for him to be caught, he ran behind the wall with a dozen pink roses in her hands.

As Tori opened her locker, she was shocked to find such an adorable bear. Just then, Beck stepped in back of her and tapped her shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," he said as he handed her the bouquet of roses.

"Awww…Beck, you did all this. You know you don't have to do all this for me," she said as she held the roses in one hand and gave him a kiss which turned into a full on make-out session. His hands were placed on her waist and he pulled her closer towards him. Her free hand ran through his hair. Their tongues were fighting for victory and after a little while, they pulled away due to the lack to air and rested their foreheads together so close that their noses were touching and were gazing into each others' eyes.

"Wow," he said. Although they've had many make-out sessions before, he always loved the feel of her lips on his. Her kisses were always filled with love and were gentle and not harsh and needy which he hated. He loves the way she kissed him. Make-out sessions were as far as they've gotten. They still haven't taken it to the next level and sleep with each other yet; they were still virgins and they were going to do it when they're ready. Although most people say boys are full of hormones, he's fine with it.

She giggled. "You know, you're so cute and sweet,"

"It'll all for you, my little princess. Just wait til tonight. I've got a little surprise for you,"

They then leaned in for another kiss.

**End of School**

Beck was driving Tori home in his BMW convertible.

"Okay, so we're going on a little date that I planned for us tonight and it's not formal so you don't have to dress up, kay," he told her.

"Awwww…..will you at least tell me where we'll be going, please," she asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

It took him a lot to resist her cute little pout and puppy dog eyes, but he knew that if he wanted to surprise her, he couldn't give in.

"Nope, sorry. Just wait for tonight,"

"Okay, then. Anyway, thanks for the bear, the chocolate, and the roses. I love them all," Tori said then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek since he was driving.

"No problem, babe. Well, we're at your house now," he said. "Remember, I'll come pick you up tonight at five. See you then, kay," Beck said, gave her a kiss on the lips, then walked to the other side, opened the door for her and grabbed her bag.

He walked her to the front door.

"Bye, baby. See you tonight, okay?" he said as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye," she said as they released from the hug and she walked inside the house and closed the door.

Once she was inside, she took a shower, and got dressed. She wore a pastel pink top with frills, white skinny jeans, and a pair of baby pink flats with adorable bows in the center. Her hair was still in its natural curls with her bangs sweft to one side and she accessorized with a pair of light pinkearrings that matched her outfits really well. She knew that Beck likes her natural look better, so she didn't add any make up at all. She started on her homework and by 4:50 she was done; she's glad the teachers didn't give that much. She checked her outfit one more time, and she was ready. (Top and hair style is in my profile) She then opened the door to reveal Beck in a white t-shirt that showed off his six packs with a leather jacket on top, black straight jeans and black converse to top things off.

"You look beautiful tonight, princess," Beck told Tori.

After all these years of dating him, he still knows how to make her blush.

"Well, you look pretty hot yourself, you know,"

"Thanks, baby. So are you ready to go,"

"Yeah, let's go. I really wanna see where we're going," she said with a pout.

He leaned down, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and picked her up bridal style and walked her to the car. She gave out a little squeal and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. He put her in the passenger seat, got in the car himself, and drove off.

Before they go there, he asked her to close her eyes, so she did. She was getting very excited. When they arrived, he turned off the engine, got out of the car, went to the other side, and picked her up and brought her to where he had set up the picnic.

The place had beautiful scenery with flowers, trees, and a little river. There was also a little walkway with lights on both side that led to the gazebo. He had also hired a band to play some soft songs in the background. Beck set Tori down on the blanket.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now,"

"OMG this place is so beautiful. Thank you so much,"

When they finished eating, he picked her up and they took a walk down the pathway to the gazebo with their fingers interlaced with one another.

When inside the gazebo, he asked, "Care to dance, princess,"

"Of course,"

A slow song came up and they swayed to the music. Her hand were around his neck and his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Thanks for the wonderful date, baby. I loved it," said Tori.

"Well, I just want to see you happy. I love you," he said.

She gave him a soft and gentle kiss and said, "I love you too, Beck,"

They just stared into each other's eyes and all you could see was love in them. They leaned in and Beck caught her lips in a passionate and loving kiss.

When they pulled away, he looked at her. He pushed her bangs to the side of her face and said, "You know, you really are beautiful,"

All she could do was blush. He kissed her forehead then said, "Oh, before I forget, I have one more present,"

He reached into his pocket, brought out a box, opened it, and revealed a locket with a little heart of diamond on the bottom right hand corner. He opened the locket to reveal a picture on the right side of them together. They were snuggling together at the beach. There was the sunset as the background; colors of purple, pink, and orange and the sunset were reflected on the water. He head was on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist and they were laying down in the sand. They were both smiling and asked someone to take a picture of them. On the other side of the locket was a little message that read in fancy lettering "I love you. Forever and always" and with a little heart.

"I love you too Beck. Forever and always," she said then gave him a kiss which turned into a make out session. When they pulled away, he went behind her and hooked the necklace together.

He then picked her up and swung her around making her laugh so hard. Both of them knew that they really were truly in love.

A/N: Okay so that was Chapter 3. Please review after because you're reviews are what motivates me to write more. The next chapter will be up by tomorrow. I just sit at the compute and type what comes to mind, but I got an idea for it already. Also, please vote in my poll. Thanks! :)


	4. Nominations

The next day at school, Tori couldn't help but think how perfect her life was. She was going to be the school's valedictorian, she had amazing friends, she starred in all the musicals and with Beck, she's captain of her school's tennis team, everyone likes her, and above all, she and Beck were in love. She can't believe that she hadn't wanted to come to Hollywood Arts in the beginning.

When she stopped by Cat's locker after going to her own, she saw her and Robbie making out. She couldn't help but get excited for her friend.

"OMG! Cat, are you and Robbie going out!"

They both pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Yeah, Tori, we're going out now," replied Cat.

"When? How did it happen and why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I went over to his house yesterday because he needed company and I was bored to. Somehow, we came out and told each other we liked each other. Then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend. Then, you came to school, and saw us making out and now I'm telling you the story," Cat replied.

"Awwww…I'm so happy for you. You guys are so cute together, but I never thought it would happen. I mean you going out with Robbie,"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she yelled.

"Nothing, I'm just happy for you guys," Tori said then gave Robbie and Cat a hug.

"Hey princess," said Beck as he walked up to her and wrapping his hands around her waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What's up with the hugging? Did something happen?"

"Yup, Cat and Robbie are going out now. Isn't that cool? Are you excited, Cat?" she asked, but then stopped when she saw Robbie and Cat in a make out session.

` "Come on, let's go. We should leave them alone," said Beck when lacing his fingers with his. "Anyways, I haven't said hello to you yet,"

Confused, Tori said, "Yes you did,"

"I meant my way," and with that, he kissed her. Her lands snaked her way up to his neck and she ran her hands through his hair and one of his hands were gently caressing her cheek while the other found her waist.

When they pulled away when air was needed, she giggled and replied," Hello to you too." They interlaced they fingers together and made their way to class.

At lunch, Beck and Tori got their food and sat down at their regular table where Andre was already at along with Cat and Robbie,"

"Hey guys," said Tori.

"What's up," said Beck.

A chorus of "hey" were heard.

"Okay, did you guys see the categories you guys were nominated for? It's huge. You guys got nominated for the most amounts of things," said Andre to Tori and Beck

Every year at Hollywood Arts, the seniors always have a contest where they would vote for the winners. There are 50 categories and they use the same categories every year. However, there are some categories which they split up into boys and girls and if you count those separately, then there's more than 50. The students would nominate each other and the top 5 nominations would be down for to vote. They have an assembly the day before prom where they would announce all the winners. The winner would get a trophy that's about 10 inches tall with a star on top. There are no limits of how many categories you are in.

"Really?" asked Tori. "So, what categories are we nominated for?" she asked.

Andre pulled out his list of nominees for each category and began to search for all the ones that included Tori's name.

"Well, you're nominated for Best Dressed, Most Talented for Girls, Best Actress, Best Voice, Female Star Athlete, Most Spirited, Most Popular Girl, Cutest Girl, Hottest Girl, Coolest Girl, Most Loved, Smartest Girl, Best Smile for Girls, Best Hair for Girls, Nicest Person, Most Fun, Best Personality for Girls, and Sweetest Girl,"

"Wow, that's a lot," said Tori with a shocked face.

"Don't worry about it. I bet you'll win all of them. You totally deserve it," said Beck giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You got nominated in a lot, too Beck," said Andre. "You got nominated for Most Talented for Guys, Best Actor, Male Star Athlete, Most Popular Guy, Hottest Guy, Coolest Guy, Smartest Guy, Best Smile for Guys, Best Hair for Guys, Best Personality for Guys, and Most Chilled Guy. Oh, you also both got elected for cutest couple,"

"Wow, that's a lot," said Beck. "I wouldn't have ever imagined. I thought I would get nominated for like 1 or 2 categories but never this,"

"You deserve it Beck. You're so awesome and I'm so lucky to have you,"

"Same here, princess. I love you,"

"I love you too," replied Tori. They then shared a loving kiss.

When they pulled away, they heard the intercom go on.

"This is your principal here. I have the nominations for this year's Homecoming King and Queen. I will start off with the Homecoming King first. You're nominations are Beck Oliver, Brandon Harris, Cody Jackson, Paul Steep, and William Davis. As for your nominations for Homecoming Queen, they are Tori Vega, Kristin Silver, Ashley Dale, Michelle Tisdale, and Katie Neilson. Voting is now out along with our voting for our nominations. They will close three weeks from now, so come to the office, sign in, and vote. Enjoy the rest of your lunch. Thank you.

**After School**

After school, Beck brought Tori to the park. They were just laying on the grass cuddling into each other.

"Hey princess, will you be my date to prom?"

"Of course. There's no one else I would rather go with than you," she said, then gave him a kiss on the lips.

They just stayed like that, cuddling next to each other, and talking about anything that popped into their minds. They were extremely happy together.

Well, there's Chapter 4. I have the next chapter done and the following chapter started, but I won't post it until I get 3 reviews for this. Thanks! :)


	5. Taking A Break

The next day at school when Tori walked into Hollywood Arts, she saw her boyfriend, and the one she loved, Beck making out with Jade, his ex-girlfriend on her locker. Beck was pressed on her locker, with Jade's arms around his neck while running her fingers through his hair messing it up. His hands were on her shoulders and their bodies were closely pressed together.

When she saw that, she immediately ran outside towards the big tree where she usually goes to think. She sat down with her back leaning against the tree trunk and began to cry her eyes out. She honestly thought that he was the one for her; the one who she would spend the rest of her life with. Yes, she's young and he's young too, but for some reason, she could picture a happily ever after with him, but of course, fairytales are only in story books and this is reality.

However, when Jade saw that Tori had seen them and had already ran out, she pulled away and smirked. What Tori didn't know though was that she came up to him who was waiting by her locker for her to come, and grabbed him by the shoulders, pinned him to Tori's locker, and kissed him harshly full on. He did, however, try to pull away, or push her way, but she was too strong for him. Still, he didn't stop trying. His heart was committed to Tori and Tori only.

Immediately, Beck wiped his lips.

"What the heck? Why did you do that Jade. I'm with Tori and I love her. What is wrong with you?"

"I know you love me, Beck. You're just using her to make her jealous," said Jade.

"What is wrong with you? I love Tori okay and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Do me a favor and just stay out of my life, okay." With that, he walked away. Apparently a lot of students had seen Jade force Beck into a kiss, and noticed how Beck kept on trying to pull away. Some even spotted Tori watching them. They were mad at Jade for trying to break up the Golden Couple of the school. The whole student body liked Tori and Beck because they were nice to everyone and just adorable together.

Wiping away her tears, Tori stood up and began to walk to her first class, improv class with Mr. Sikowitz. She decided not to tell Beck that she had seen him with Jade unless it was necessary and just tell him today that they're over when they're suppose to go to the park together.

Today was going to be a hard day because Beck was in all of her classes and Jade was in her improve class. Whenever Beck came near her, she would act like she didn't notice him, walk away in the other direction, talk to someone else, or act busy. However, he didn't know that she was breaking into tiny little pieces on the inside. During lunch, Tori got her lunch and sat down next to Cat who was busy making out with Robbie, so she talked to Andre instead.

"Hey Andre. What's up?"

"Nothing much,"

Then Beck came up to their table, sat down besides Tori and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey baby. I haven't seen you that much today,"

"Huh? Oh, I've been around," replied Tori while poking at her food.

Andre, Beck, Cat, and Robbie who finally stopped making out and were now joining in the conversation noticed that Tori looked really glum today. She was usually cheerful and makes everyone happy. They could tell that something was bothering her. She kept her eyes down at her salad and instead of eating it, she poked it. Although she was hungry since she didn't eat breakfast because Trina, her sister insisted on getting out of the house early today, she was too heartbroken to eat, but she didn't want to show it,. However, it looks like it failed. She also tried to ignore the looks her friends were giving her.

Beck being the first one to speak up asked, "Tori, is there something bothering you today, baby. We're all concerned about you. This isn't you. You're usually all cheerful and everything. Also, please eat something. I know you didn't eat anything this morning. Whenever Trina gets to school early then it means she probably dragged you out of the house and you didn't get a chance to eat. However, Tori just continued on poking her salad not saying a word.

Beck shared a look with Andre, Cat, and Robbie who just looked at each other.

"Tori, what's wrong?" asked Cat.

"Yeah, girl. You haven't been yourself at all today. You've barely spoken a word, too. What's wrong?" asked Tori.

"Nothing, I'm fine.

"No you're not," said Rex, Robbie's puppet.

"Shut up Rex," Robbie said.

Beck just looked at Tori and grabed the fork from her hand.

"Beck, give it back. It's mine," said Tori finally looking up since she sat down.

"No," replied Beck while grabbing a few pieces of lettuce and a slice of chicken with the fork, dipped in the ranch dressing, brought it to her mouth and said, "Open your mouth. As much as you don't want to eat right now and even if you won't tell me your problems although I'm your boyfriend, I'm not going to let you starve. I care about you and I love you a lot Tori."

She opened her mouth a little and Beck slipped the fork into her mouth where she began to chew.

"Listen, we can talk at the park, okay?" Beck whispered.

She gave a slight nod and he continued on feeding her while eating his own lunch.

**At The Park**

Tori and Beck were each on a swing at the park, and they were just swaying back and forth.

"So, care to tell me what's on your mind now?" asked Beck.

"You," she replied softly in barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean Tori," Beck asked.

Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she knew she was going to burst into tears, so she wanted to get this over quickly.

"I want to break up Beck," she said softly.

Beck who was caught off guards quickly replied, "Why Tori? I thought we both love each other. I know that I love you. What happened?" he said as his own heart was breaking. He reached over and grabbed her hands in his own and began to caress it. She had let him.

"Beck, don't act all innocent with me. I saw you making out with Jade this morning. You didn't think I would find out, huh? The worst thing about it was that you didn't have the heart to tell me. I don't know if I can trust you again, Beck," she said and began crying full on.

Beck was just dying deep down looking at the girl he loved crying because of him and he had let the best thing in his life go. Reaching over, he engulfed her in a hug.

"Tori, she kissed me. I had tried to stop her. I really did. I would never hurt you or cheat on you. You know that," He was stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head once in a while.

"I don't know what to think Beck. I just don't know. Right now, it's breaking my heart to let you go. I don't think I can do it, so let's take a break until I can find myself again, okay? I need to think all this through first and I'll tell you later what I'm going to decide. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

After she said that, she kissed him on the cheek, and ran off to her house crying and sobbing.

Review please. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Thanks! :)


	6. Take Me Back?

Beck just continued to sit where Tori had left him at the park. He couldn't believe what he had done although he wasn't really to blame for it. Jade was the one who kissed him and he had really tried to push away. Even though Jade had a strong grip on him, he could have tried harder.

Getting mad at himself, he stood up, and began stomping around and finally yelled out, "God, how could I be so stupid. I let the thing I love most in my life get away. She was the best thing that happened to me."

He finally sat back down on the swing again, but instead of getting mad at himself again since he knew that wasn't going to change anything, he was thinking of a way to win back Tori's trust and love. If it succeeds, hopefully, they will get back together. With a plan in his head, he quickly ran home and began calling numerous amounts of people at school and asking them to do him a favor which will help him get Tori back. Since there was no way he could call everyone looking at the number of people at school, he asked everyone to spread the news tonight and tomorrow when they arrive at Hollywood Arts. They wanted to help Beck out and get the Golden Couple back together. School wasn't right without either of them. They're the ones that kept the school intact and cheerful. However, Tori could not find out about this.

At first, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and even Rex was mad at Beck for doing this to Tori. They couldn't believe that he could stoop as low as kissing Jade and breaking Tori's heart. Now they knew why Tori had looked so down during lunch as well as during the day. She was no longer her cheerful self. However, they forgave him when they heard people say that they saw Jade kissing Beck and how Beck was trying his best to push her away. The people also said that Beck hadn't kiss back. That piece of news had also spread around, as well.

Once the people were informed about his plan, he called the flower shop and ordered five dozens of red roses, five dozens of pink roses, and five dozens of white roses which gave him a total of a hundred and eighty roses. It may seem like a lot, but he wanted this to be big. He also hired her favorite band to come to school tomorrow. After that, he ran to the store and bought about a hundred scented candles. He didn't care about the cost since he was rich, but if it helped him get Tori back, that's all that matters. _This has to work!_ Was what his mind was saying. He didn't know what he would do if he had lost Tori; he knew he'd be a complete mess. His heart was breaking that he had caused the one he loved to be in so much pain, and he hated himself for that.

That night, Tori had been thinking in bed. _Did Beck really have nothing to do with the kiss? But if that was true, then why hadn't he pushed her away?_ Those were the thoughts that kept running through her head. She didn't know whether she could let Beck go or not. Sure she was still furious at him, but she still loves him, nonetheless. If she took him back, would he try to do the same thing again? But if she didn't take him back, she wouldn't know what to do. He's the only one that could make her happy. She was so confused and didn't know what to do. Just thinking about what had happened today brought tears in her eyes and in less than a minute, she was full on crying and sobbing uncontrollably. In the end, she cried herself to sleep. _Is he worth taking back?_ was the last thought that was in her head before she fell into a deep sleep with tears still rolling down her face.

The next day when Tori had walked into Hollywood Arts, the first thing she noticed was the complete silence of the hallways. Not one single person was around. Unusually, every morning when she walked in, there would be tons of noise. There would be people talking, at their lockers, and just hanging out before class starts. However, today, there was no one. What she did notice was a trail of roses. _What is going on?_ She wondered. As her curiosity got to her, she began to follow the trail of roses which led to the lounge. There she found the whole student body minus Jade who hadn't came to school today crowded around an open window. She had also heard music playing which she recognized as her favorite band.

Finally, after pushing her way through the crowd, she spotted Andre, Cat, and Robbie. "Hey you guys. What is going on here? Why is everyone in here?"

"Listen Tori," Robbie began. "Jade was the one who kissed Beck and Beck really tried to push her away, but you know Jade. She had a hard grip on him. It isn't his fault. You should forgive him."

"Yeah Tori," said Cat. "There were tons of people who say Jade coming up to Beck who was waiting for you by your locker, pushing him and kissing him. He had tried to push him away. Jade saw you about to come into the school and she wanted to break you guys up, so that's why she did it. He's telling the truth, so don't blame him."

"OMG, I've been so harsh on him when all he did yesterday was care for me and comfort me. I am such a bad person," cried Tori.

"Don't worry, Tori. You didn't know," said Rex, Robbie's puppet.

"Where is Beck?" asked Tori looking around the room and not being able to spot him.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said Andre as he motioned towards the window.

With a confused face, Tori walked towards the window which everyone parted ways for her. As she took a look outside, she saw a large heart formed with lighted scented candles with rose petals scattered inside the heart and Beck standing in the middle of the heart shape with a bouquet of pink, red, and white roses. Next to that was her favorite band playing her favorite song and with the extra roses, it spelled out "I Love You Tori" in front of her heart.

"Come down, Tori," shouted Beck.

Tori quickly rushed out of the lounge and to the front of the school with the whole student body following her, as well. Outside, Tori reached Beck who handed her the bouquet of roses which she gladly accepted. All the students were standing far enough from them to let them have their own special moment, but yet close enough to hear what they were saying. They didn't want to miss this.

Grabbing he free hand, Beck said, "Tori, you have to believe me. I didn't have anything to do with the kiss. Jade was the one who came up to me and kissed me. I had really tried to push her away. Please believe me."

"I believe you Beck," she replied in a soft voice.

"Tori, I love you so much. I love being around you and spending time with you. You're beautiful in whatever you wear and whenever the time is, and wherever we are. When you name pops up, I always pay attention. I don't think I can live without you Tori. You're the only one that could ever make me happy, so will you become my official girlfriend again?" he asked her. The whole time he said the speech, he gazed into her eyes.

"Yes," she started softly. "Yes-Yes-Yes-Yes," she said and getting louder every time.

The two of them then leaned in for a kiss. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her loser to him. She wrapped one of her arms around his neck while the other carried the bouquet of flowers. He nibbled on her bottom lip asking for entrance which she allowed. Their tongues were dancing around together. When oxygen became a necessity, they pulled away, but pressed their foreheads together so the bridge of their noses was touching.

"I love you Tori," Beck said.

"I love you too, Beck," replied Tori.

Applause and cheers were heard from all the students. They were happy for the couple.

Beck then picked Tori up bridal style. Laughing, she wrapped one arm around his neck while the other continued on carrying the bouquet of flowers. He swung her around and shouted, "I Love Tori Vega!"

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please review this chapter as well. It's the reviews that encourages me to wrte, so thank you. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Also, please go to my profile, and vote in my poll. Enjoy the chapter. Thanks! :)


	7. Prom Night

The rest of the day had gone smoothly for Tori and Beck. Tori couldn't belive that she had ever doubted him.

During lunch, Beck and Tori walked hand in hand to get their lunch and sat down at their regular table where Andre was along with Cat and Robbie. They sat down, opened up their lunches, and began to eat.

"How come you guys didn't tell me about the surprise?" asked Tori.

"Beck wanted to keep it a secret," answered Andre.

Tori then turned to Beck, and said, "Thanks so much for what you did for me. I love it. Sorry I ever doubted you. I love you." She then gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"No problem baby. You know I can't get mad at you. I love you too much and I meant what I said. I really can't live without you," he said then wrapped one arm around her and pulled her into a hug and they stayed in that position for the rest of the lunch period.

"Awwwwww…..you guys are so cute," said Cat as she watched Tori and Beck.

"God, you just ruined their moment," said Rex.

"Shut up Rex," Robbie told his puppet.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Cat.

Tori stepped into their conversation. "Nothing Cat. It's nothing, so don't worry about it."

The group o friends were talking about all the events that's going to happen soon and graduation. The end of the year was nearing soon. While some people were happy that summer's almost here, others were sad that they're about to graduate from Hollywood Arts, such a cool school, and having to leave to college. There were people who are going to miss their friends as well if they weren't accepted to the same college. During the conversation, Beck was feeding Tori her fruit salad.

Everyone else had left to get to their next class, so they left Tori and Beck together who had a free period right now.

They were cuddling under a tree, just talking. Beck was playing with her hair twirling it around in his fingers and kissing the top of her head once in a while.

"So what do you want to do today after school?" asked Beck.

"Do you think we can go to the mall? I want to go get our prom outfits."

"Sure, anything for you, princess," he said.

She looked up at him and said, "Thanks."

He responded by giving her a tiny, and soft kiss.

After school, Beck drove Tori to the mall to shop for their outfits. They tried many stores, but they couldn't find a nice one. At their fourth store, they found the perfect dress. After they purchased the dress, they went to find Beck's suit which wasn't that hard.

The next day, they announced all the winners for the awards and as predicted, Tori and Beck won every category they were nominated for. The other contestants weren't mad that they were beaten. They knew that Tori and Beck deserved it. It was also announced that Tori and Beck had received all the votes for "Cutest Couple" which means even the nominees voted for them. This was the first time ever that had happened at Hollywood Arts. They shared a kiss on stage when they were given their trophy.

**The Next Day**

Today was the day of their prom and that was what everyone was talking about in school. The teachers had laid off all homework tonight and just told the students to enjoy themselves tonight. Their prom was going to be on a yacht.

That night, Tori was getting ready. She couldn't believe it. Since she was young, she had always dreamed of going to prom in a beautiful dress with the one she loved. She can't believe that she was getting her dream. Her dark brown hair was neatly curled and fell gently over her shoulders. She was wearing a sleeveless violet colored dress that hugged her figure. The dress was a little flowy on the bottom and stopped about 3 inches above her knee. (Picture of the dress is in my profile) She topped it off with a pair of 3 inch Jimmy Choos open toed pumps. Her make-up consisted of a little mascara, a hint of pin blush, and a dab of light pink lip gloss.

As for Beck, he was decked in the traditional black suit and tie with dress shoes. His hair was in its regular form.

He drove his convertible to pick up Victoria. He already had his corsage on his suit already and brought her one. He rang the doorbell and when she opened the door, he couldn't believe the beauty that was standing in front of him.

"You look so beautiful, Tori. I'm so lucky to have you," he said as he gave her a hug and a kiss. He then slipped the white corsage onto her wrist and held out his arm which Tori linked around his. He then led her to the car which he opened the door for her. Once they were both buckled off, he drove to the yacht that their prom was being held at.

There, they danced to all the songs. Most of them were slow songs though.

"It is now time to announce our Prom King and Queen. Let's start with our prom kink," said the DJ. "The prom king is….Beck Oliver,"

"Congrats baby," said Tori as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and slipped away from his grip around her waist, and pushed him towards the stage. "Go on and claim your title."

He then walked up to the stage where his crown was placed on his head as everyone clapped.

"Now, for our Prom Queen….Tori Vega," the DJ announced.

Everyone had clapped for her including Beck who was on stage already. As she arrived, Beck placed a tiara on top of her head.

"Now it's time for the traditional king and queen dance," the DJ said as everyone else cleared a pathway for Beck and Tori.

The couple got into a dancing position as the music started to play. It was the song that they sang together in the last musical of the year which they both starred in as well. Beck had his hands on her waist and Tori had her arms around his neck and her head was resting on his chest.

_Suddenly my choice is clear_  
_I knew it only you and I_  
_Were standing here_  
_And beautiful_  
_Is all I see_  
_It's only you I know it's true_  
_It has to be_

_Well that money is a waste of fame_  
_You didn't earn it_  
_You don't deserve it_  
_True love doesn't cost a thing_  
_Don't try to buy it_  
_You can't return it_  
_(No, no, no, no)_

_Well_  
_Your friends are doing_  
_All the same things_  
_And my friends say,_  
_"Look at what you're wasting"_  
_But it doesn't matter_  
_If we change their minds_

Beck twirled her around slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck one again and rested her head on his chest. They were just swaying to the song. Everyone who was watching thought that it was just plainly adorable.

_Suddenly_  
_I can see_  
_What I didn't before_  
_And I don't care_  
_What they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling_

_I don't need all the finer things_  
_Diamond rings are nothin'_  
_So show me something_  
_'Cause love is all I ever wanted_  
_And now I've got it_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_My friends are wondering_  
_What you're thinking_  
_And your friends probably_  
_Think the same thing_  
_Well it doesn't_  
_Matter_  
_If we change their minds_

_Suddenly_  
_I can see_  
_What I didn't before_  
_And I don't care_  
_What they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling_

_If you can't find your love_  
_When you're in it_  
_Just forget it_  
_It will change your mind_  
_Once you get it_  
_Don't you get it?_  
_'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)_

_Now, Beck was dipping her and the two of them were laughing having the time of their lifes in the spotlighted dance._

_Suddenly_  
_I can see_  
_What I didn't before_  
_And I don't care_  
_What they say anymore_  
_'Cause I'm falling, falling_  
_Finally falling, falling_

_Finally falling, falling_

As the song ended, Beck and Tori shared a kiss together.

**After Prom**

Beck had his arm wrapped around Tori's waist and her head was on his chest with his suit jacket hanging on on her shoulders. The night's wind had begun to blow and he noticed she looked a little chilly, so he gave her his jacket. He was about to take her home now.

When they arrived in front of her house, he opened the door for her and walked her to the front door.

Before she went in, she turned around, and said, "Thanks for a wonderful night, baby," she said.

"No, it was you who made my night special, princess," replied Beck.

They then shared a kiss before she walked inside the house and Beck got into his car and took off to his. Tonight had definitely been one of the best nights of their lives.

Please review the chapter! Hoped you like it! :)


	8. Graduation and After Party

Today was graduation already. Everyone had on their caps and gowns. Tori and Beck were the only two valedictorian so they were in white gowns outlined in gold. However, it would be Tori who will make the valedictorian speech. As for the salutatorians, their gowns were red outlined with gold and the other students had a royal blue gown outlined with gold as well.

After graduation, they will be having their after party at the House of Blues in Disneyland. The entire House of Blues is completely rented for the graduating class. They also had Disneyland all to themselves. They were allowed to party there until 6 o'clock in the morning the next day which meant that the House of Blues and Disneyland will be open all night.

All the student were getting ready to walk down the aisle, up the stage, and receive their diploma. Everyone was getting ready together, putting on their caps and gowns, and settling their nerves. As the music started, they walked in a single file line to their seats.

"Now our class valedictorian, Tori Vega will give you guys her speech," the principal said.

"I just want to say that I'm so glad that you guys accepted me her into Hollywood Arts. I was so nervous the first day, but it was just a whole new experience. Now I know that I would have regretted it if I didn't accept to come here. I met lots of new people and made tons of new friends. I also have thee best friends in the world that I know will always be there for me and I'll always be there for them too. It was here that I got the best boyfriend in the world that I'll always love with all of my heart. You guys are the best. Everyone here is extremely special and I wish you guys complete success and happiness in the future. As for now, to the senior class of 2012, we did it!" she shouted as she finished her speech.

The whole student body cheered for her.

"Thanks you Tori, our valedictorian and student body president. Now, the diplomas," said the princepal.

After everyone received their diplomas, and sat back down, the principal said, "There you have it. The class of 2012,"

After he announced that, everyone jumped up and threw their caps in the air and began to hug one another.

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_That was the song playing as the students walked off to get changed for their night at Disneyland.

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

**House of Blues**

The students had all enjoyed graduation and were now hanging out at the House of Blues just enjoying themselves. Tomorrow was the last day of school and the last time some people may see one another.

Both Beck and Tori were just swaying to the music. They were taking in the moment. Beck's arms snaked around Tori's waist and her arms were around his neck with her head on his shoulder and his head rested on top of hers giving her a kiss every once in a while.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight

After the song, Beck led Tori to the amusement park where they had tons of fun riding all the rides and screaming their heads off on the roller coasters. At around 2 o'clock, they decided they were all partied out since they arrived at 3 o'clock in the afternoon.

They were just talking about college while snuggling together in a booth about to go home. Both of them had planned to go to UCLA since it was both of their dream colleges and get a condo together nearby. They had both applied to the same five colleges: USC, UCLA, Yale, Columbia, and Stanford.

Both of them were very talented students that most colleges would want.

"So Tori, I got my acceptance letters to all the colleges, but I still want to go to UCLA with you. I'm going to send my application of acceptance into them tomorrow. Did you get your letter yet?"

"No Beck, I didn't get accepted," she mumbled into his chest.

Hope you enjoy it! :)


	9. Just Kidding

Beck was extremely surprised. _How did Tori not get in?_

They were both very talented students and had tons of extracurricular things they did. Beck was the captain of the boys' basketball team while Tori were the captain of the girls' volleyball team. They each had two years of leadership experience by being student body president and vice president. This year, Tori was president and Beck was vice president and last year, it was the other way around. They each had over 200 hours of community service and were both on the track and field team all throughout high school. They starred together in every single play and won multiple awards throughout the school year. Beck played the guitar and the drums while Tori played the piano and the guitar. Not only that, but both Beck and Tori's classes were all AP (Advanced Placement) classes and they got a perfect 5.0 in them. To top things off, they were valedictorians. Beck didn't know how she hadn't gotten accepted into UCLA.

"But Tori, how did you not get accepted. You have a perfect 5.0, you were the class's valedictorian, and you do a lot of extracurricular activities," asked Beck.

"I don't know. I got accepted to all the other colleges: USC, Yale, Stanford, and Columbia. I'll just go to USC and you can go to UCLA, okay. We'll still be in the same state, but just different campuses and we'll be rivals. It won't be that bad," said Tori in a soft voice.

"No Tori. I want to be with you. I'll fill out the USC applications and send them in, too. It'll be too hard to be on different campuses. We won't see each other that much and it's not like the two colleges are a block away. They're pretty far and we'll barely see each other."

"No Beck, you can't give up your dream college for me. Go to UCLA and have a good time. That'll be enough for me, seeing you happy, mmkay?"

"Tori, I'm going to USC with you and that'f inal. I'd give up anything for you. I love you,"

She looked up at him, and placed a tiny kiss on his lips. Then she snuggled her head deeper into Beck's chest. "But you know, you don't have to give up UCLA to go to USC because I'm going to UCLA with you."

As she said that, a smile broke out on her lips. "I was just kidding. I also got an acceptance letter for UCLA. I got one for every college, and I filled it out already. I was going to mail it in tomorrow too."

Beck pulled away and looked at her smiling face. "You, how could you. I was so worried about you. Either way, if you had gone of USC, I would have gone with you. I won't let you go, you know that, baby. I love you too much," he said.

"And I love you too," she said grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. "Now, how about we go home now? I'm so glad we don't have school tomorrow. I'm so partied out." She let out a yawn.

"I know, baby, but I had an awesome time. Now let's go princess," Beck said then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. She wrapped her arms around his neck laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes. She was really tired and sleepy now.

Once Beck arrived at her house, he gently shook her awake.

"We're now at your house, baby. Wake up,"

She stirred a little before opening her eyes and looking around.

"Hey sleepy head. We're here," said Beck.

He walked her to the front door. "How about a date to the beach tomorrow? I'll pick you up at around one o'clock, okay. It'll give you some time to get some more sleep. You look really tired.

"Sure, that sounds great," she said as she gave him a peck on the lips and walked inside where she quickly showered, changed into her pajamas, and hopped into bed where she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Tori woke up around noon and then remembered her beach date with Beck was at one o'clock. She quickly jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, and wrapped a robe around herself. Her wet hair fell across her shoulders. She quickly changed into a white bikini with pink polka dots. On top of that, she added a white cover up that reached mid thigh. She a bottle of coconut scent sunscreen and a towel into her tote bag. She slipped her feet into a pair of cute flip flops. Then she tied her hair into a high ponytail and let her bangs hang to one side and slid on her Channel sunglasses. Just as she finished, the doorbell rang.

There stood Beck in a pair of swim trunks and a white t-shirt with flip flops and sunglasses on. He looked extremely hot.

"Ready to go? Oh, and I brought you a muffin, a fruit salad, and orange juice. I knew you would have slept in late and didn't eat anything. Am I right?" asked Beck who was leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks sweetie. I'm ready to go, but let me just grab my tote bag," she answered.

Closing and locking the door, Beck and Tori walked hand in hand to the convertible and they took off to the beach. The top of the convertible was down and the wind was blowing, so their hair was flying in the wind. With their summer clothing on, and their sunglasses, hair flying in the wind driving a convertible, they looked like hotties.

As they pulled up at the beach, they grabbed their things, and walked hand in hand to find a spot in the sand. They chose one that was far enough away from the water for their stuff not to get wet, yet close enough too. They set up their stuff and laid down on their towels.

"Baby, do you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back please," she asked as she turned on her stomach.

"Sure," he replied as he took out the bottle of coconut sunscreen from her tote, squirted some out onto his hand, and rubbed it on her back.

When he was done, she said, "Thanks,"

The two of them sat there talking and tanning for about 20 minutes then Tori said, "Let's go catch the waves," She stood up ready to run into the water.

Beck stood up as well, but had another idea in mind. He threw Tori over his shoulder and began running towards the water. At the time, Tori was punching his back softly, sp she wouldn't hurt him telling him to put her down, but she was laughing at the same time.

When they reached the water, Beck through her in it. They spent about half an hour just playing around in the water, splashing each other, and laughing. When they got out they dried themselves up and got ready to leave. Tori threw on her cover up and Beck put her shirt back on.

They had lunch at the Cheesecake Factory and then Beck drove around Malibu and took her on a mini shopping spree although she refused on him paying for her. In the end, they decided to settle things with rock, paper, scissors, and sadly, she lost. After 2 and a half hours of shopping, Beck was carrying 2 bags for Tori and 2 bags for himself while Tori was carrying the other 3 bags of her. They dumped everything into the back of Beck's convertible, locked it up and continued on walking around.

They stopped by Ben and Jerry's for an ice cream cone. They each got their own ice-cream cones and walked hand in hand along the sidewalk and into a few of the stores they haven't stopped by yet. Once Tori had almost finished her ice cream cone which Beck had already, she stuck the rest of it onto Beck's nose and took a run for it. They were both very fast runners, but eventually, Beck caught up. When he did, he grabbed her around the waist, and swung her around making her laugh uncontrollably. When he set her back down, he pulled her into a kiss.

"Did you see your face? It was so funny," said Tori wiping off the little ice cream splotch that was eft on his nose.

"Oh, it was, was it?" Beck asked before tickling her and she was laughing so hard that her sides began to hurt and tears were forming in her eyes.

After dinner, Beck took her home. However, by that time, it was already midnight and the two of them were tired all ready.

When they reached her front door, he gave her a kiss good night.

"You look so tired, Beck. You've been yawning the whole way home and it's not safe for you to drive now. I don't want something to happen to you. Do you want to just stay over here tonight? You can go back tomorrow,"

"Really, Tori?"

"Sure, just call your parents to let them know, first,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

After they both took turns using the bathroom and changing into their pajamas. As for Beck, he slept in his boxers and a t-shirt, they climbed into Tori's king sized bed.

Beck wrapped an arm around her, and they two fell asleep quite quickly considering the long day that they shared.


	10. Are You Cheating?

It is now March of 2015 which meant this was Beck and Tori's third year at UCLA and they were enjoying it. They had awesome grades in class and were in multi extracurricular activities. Mainly everyone on campus liked Tori and Beck due to their kindness towards them and they thought the two of them were a cute couple, as well.

Today was a Saturday, but it was also a special day which meant no school, but it was also a special day. It was Tori's 21st birthday. Beck had celebrated his 21st birthday in January. She spent the whole day with him and the night ended with a romantic dinner at a classy restaurant. That morning, when Tori woke up, she was feeling really excited. She had also smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen. She got up, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and walked downstairs to find Beck cooking breakfast. He had make sausages, eggs, bacon, and her favorite, his pancakes.

Tori is living along in the house and she had given him a key to it just at the beginning of the year. That way, he can let himself in, as well. She trusted him that much.

When she reached downstairs, she plopped her down on a stool in front of the kitchen counter. Beck then placed a stack of pancakes in front which had syrup drizzled over it, sliced strawberries, banana slices, blueberries, and raspberries. Along with the pancakes, she had bacon, some scrambled eggs, and two pieces of bacon as well. Beck had also placed a bowl of fresh cut fruit and a glass of fresh squeezed orange juice in front of her.

"Good morning baby," he said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Not wanting to bring up her birthday and wanting to see if he remembered it, she kept quiet. "Good morning. Why did you come over and make breakfast for me,?" she asked digging into the pancakes that he made. It was her absolute favorite.

He got himself some breakfast and joined her.

"No reason. I just felt like coming over and cooking you breakfast. I usually bring you breakfast anyways, but I felt like cooking for you today. I do it sometimes, too.

"So do you have any plans for today," she asked.

"Yup, I have to finish the project for English with my partner. It sucked that we didn't get to choose our partners and after that, me and my guy friends are hanging out tonight. What about you? What are you doing today?"

Not wanting to show her disappointment, she put on a fake smile and answered his question.

"Well, I don't know. I'm probably just going to hang around at home. Go on and have fun, okay?"

With a nod, they finished up their breakfast and with a kiss on the cheek, he left.

_He forgot about my birthday. It's my 21__st__ birthday and such an important day. How could he forget?_

All of her friends from ULCA had called her and wished her a happy birthday. Later on, she decided to head to the mall. There, she found Beck who was suppose to be working on his English project with a brunette girl. They were talking and they looked pretty close. She just froze in place looking at them. Not wanting to be seen, she quickly rushed out of the mall, and ran to her car which was a silver Lexus convertible, a gift from her parents for her graduation.

When she was safely back at home, she ran into her bedroom, plopped herself onto her bed, and began to cry. After she decided that she had shed enough tears already, she took out her i-Touch and pressed shuffle. Usually, she would call Beck or ask him to come over when she was in a bad mood, but she could now. Music had always calmed her down.

_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

Don't waist you fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way to late  
I'm closing the door

It's Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
Alright, OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
No matter what you say  
It's Alright, OK  
Alright, OK  
Without you  
I won't be sorry

By the end of the song, she had started crying again. The song hadn't really helped. Instead, it made her wonder if he was cheating on her.

First of all, he forgot her 21st birthday, then he said that he was going to work on an English project, but she found him at the mall talking and laughing with a girl. She began to think back and she remembered times in the past week where he would be texting a lot and calling and talking to people. However, whenever she asked him who, he always found a way to change the subject.

She knew that she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled out her phone, and called Beck.

When he picked up, she heard a girl giggling in the background. Her thoughts about him cheating were rising.

"Hey Beck, can I talk to you for a second. Do you mind coming over?" she asked ina small voice.

"What's wrong Tori? Did something happen? It sounded like you were crying. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Beck. I just want to talk to you. Can you come over, please?"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Tori, so can I call you back later?" He was about to hang up, but she quickly added.

"Beck, are you cheating on me?"


	11. I Swear I'm Not

Beck had heard Tori and he was shocked that she would even consider that he was cheating on her.

"Tori, baby, why are you even considering that? You know that I love you and only you," he replied.

She wanted to catch him in the act, so she asked, "Where have you been all morning?"

"I told you this morning when I was at your house for breakfast, remember. I'm at my partner, Brandon's house to work on the English project. I went straight there after I left your house," he responded. In the background, she could hear a girl giggling. Her thoughts of him cheating on her were now confirmed.

"God, Beck. Why do you keep lying to me? I know you're cheating on me. Am I not good enough for you anymore? How long have you been seeing her, huh? All those "I love you" that you told me were probably a lie, right. You know what, go. Go and be with her! We're through," she yelled into the phone and hanged up right away.

She fell back onto her bed crying her eyes out. The thought of Beck cheating on her was too much. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. Her eyes were now blood shot and extremely red and puffy. Her bed sheets were now all wet, and all that could be heard were the muffling cries. She curled herself under she covers and fell asleep crying.

When Tori hanged up, Beck was shocked. He couldn't believe she thought he was heating on her. That would have been the last thing that he would do to her. He tried calling her, but she would pick up. After, multiple tries, he gave up, and texted her. _Tori, I'll be at your house in 10 minutes. We've got to sort this out. Love you. Beck xx_

In 10 minutes, Beck arrived in front of Tori's house. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to come to the door. However, she didn't, so he continued to ring the doorbell over and over again. Finally, re realized that she probably didn't want to talk to him now, so he took out the key that she had given him, stuck it in the lock, turned it, opened the door, and walked in. He didn't hear a sound, so he instantly panicked.

"Tori! Tori! Where are you? I know you don't want to speak to me right now, but come out, and we can talk it through. I told you this many times before Tori, but I'll tell you this again. I can't live without you and there's no way I can let you go,"

He didn't hear a response, so he decided to find her himself. He decided to check her bedroom first. He walked upstairs an opened the door to her room. There he found her snuggled up into a tight ball under her sheets asleep. Her eyes were all puffy and you could see the tears on her cloths, on her cheeks, and on her bed sheets. His heart broke just to see the sight of her like this and it hurt him even more to know that he was the cause of all this. Still, he didn't understand how she came up with the conclusion that he was cheating on her. She didn't usually assume things. Although she was asleep, and as much as he didn't want to wake her up, he needed to patch things up with her before everything got worse. If that happened, they might drift apart for good.

Sitting on the side of her bed, he gently shook her shoulder trying to wake her up. She stirred a little and opened her eyes. However, when she saw it was Beck, she sat up in her bed and began punching him in the shoulders and began screaming again.

"I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see your face ever again, you horrible cheating person. I thought I could trust you. Do you know how much I love you, but I know you probably don't feel the same way, so leave. Leave!" she cried then fell back on her bed and threw the covers over herself.

Beck just sat there, tears in his eyes. He slowly removed the covers from on top of her and wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back and stroking her hair.

"Tori. Tori, you can hate me all you want, but don't do this o yourself. Please, baby. I also don't know where you got the idea of me cheating on you, but I promise that I'm not cheating on you. Ilove you as much as you love me, and if not, more. So, can you tell me where in the world you got this idea?" he said in a soft and gentle voice.

"Liar! Liar! I caught you cheating on me, so you shouldn't deny it," she yelled and beginning to punch him again.

He grabbed both of her wrists, and made her look at him in the eyes. Looking into her eyes, he said, "I promise I'm not cheating on you. There's no other girl out there in the world that I would love more than you."

"Stop telling me lies!," she yelled. "I caught you lying to me and with another girl,"

"I bet it was all a misunderstanding, Tori. Let's talk it out, please," he said as his heart was shattering thinking how she didn't believe him.

"You were always on the phone and texting someone all last wekk and whenever I ask who it was, you'd find a way to change the subject. Today, you said that you were going over to Brandon's house to work on the English project, but when I went to the mall, I found you at the mall with a brunette girl laughing and talking. Then when I called you, you said that you were at Brandon's house, but I called him, and he said you never showed up. Also, I heard a girl giggling in the background when I called you. Do you want to explain all of that to me?" she yelled.

"I can explain all of that, Tori, but come with me to my house first. I'll explain everything there. Let's also get you all cleaned up," he replied.

He washed up her face, and dried it. Now you can barely tell that she cried, and combed her hair for her. He carried her bridal style to his convertible and put her in and buckled her up. Then he drove her to the house. The whole car ride was silence. She leaned her head against the windowsill.

When they reached Beck's house which was huge, and he opened the front door, for her to walk in, she couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes.


	12. Happy Birthday

There I saw the living room full of balloons, and decorations as well as food and beverages. There was also a banner that read "Happy 21st Birthday Tori" She took a look around, and then Andre, Robbie, and Cat popped out and shouted "Surprise" and ran to give her a huge hug.

"Wow! You guys did all of this for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, well, we wanted you to have a great birthday. It was all Beck's idea though. He was texting and calling us all last week to organize this party for you and to make sure that we were coming and we all set it up this morning. This morning, he and I went to the mall to get your birthday present, too. Ooops, I wasn't supposed to say that. Sorry. So what do you think?" asked Cat.

"I love it you guys. Thank you so much and I missed you guys a lot. I can't believe we lost contact," she said things finally falling into place. The calls and texts were to Andre, Cat, and Robbie to organize the party. He had to lie about going over to Brandon's house to work on the English project because he didn't want her to find out about the surprise birthday party. The girl that she had seen at the mall with Beck was Cat. The reason she didn't recognize her was because her hair was no longer red. Instead, she became a brunette. Finally, the giggling girl was Cat.

"Yeah, well, Beck told us that you missed us since we went to different colleges well. Well, Robbie and Cat went to the same college and you and Beck went to UCLA together, too, but we're not together as a gang anymore," Andre explained.

After giving each of them a hug, she said, "Thanks. This means a lot to me. You guys can get the party started. I need to talk to Beck first, and then I'll join you, okay?"

"Sure," Robbie replied.

Tori grabbed Beck's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed and sat on the end and she joined him. After a minute, she spoke up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with her head down and her eyes on the ground. She couldn't bare looking him in the eyes. She had gone way too extreme with him, and she was ashamed at herself for that. "You have every right to be mad at me Beck, so go ahead, yell at me, and tell me how I jumped to conclusions. I deserve it and I don't deserve you. You took all the yelling and hitting that I did to you. You didn't get mad at me for accusing you of cheating and instead, you were trying to calm me down. I also thought that you forgot my birthday. You deserve someone better," she said with tears beginning to form in the back of her eyes.

He pulled her in for a hug. "No there's no one more perfect than you and there's no one I'd rather be with. Also, you know, princess that I could never forget your birthday. It's one of the most important days of the year," he said while stroking her warm and then kissed the top of her head.

"So, we're good?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "Now, why don't we go down there and enjoy your birthday?"

"Sure." They walked hand in hand downstairs where the music was playing and the people were already dancing. The two joined them. Finally, at 9 o'clock, the party finally ended and they were tired now. The two decided to just snuggle up in Beck's bed and clean up the mess tomorrow. The party was awesome. They had talked, and caught up. The food and rinks wre amazing, as well and they had a blast dancing to the songs. The cake that Bek had ordered was just plain unbelievable, as well. All the decorations were going to be taken down had gone over to Tori's house and got her overnight stuff because she was staying over tonight.

They were just snuggling in bed together with their pajamas on ready to go to bed, and not a single word was said. It was just a peaceful moment between the two. Then, Beck spoke up.

"So, how did you like your birthday surprise?"

"It was amazing. That was definitely the best present out of them all,"

"Now, that's where you got it wrong. Sure, the party and everything was my idea and I organized it, but that isn't my present to you,"

"It isn't," she asked as she raised her head to look at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Nope," he replied, and opened the drawer next to his bed and took out a box with a bow tied on top of it. He handed it to her. "This is your birthday present from me."

She took the box wondering what was inside of it and opened it to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Tori couldn't believe it. Instead of responding, she just sat there staring at the ring.

After seeing her stillness, Beck took the box out of her hand and took out the ring.

"Don't worry. It isn't an engagement ring. I know I want to marry you someday, but when we're a little older. As for now, this is a promise ring and as long as you wear this, you know that someday we'll get married, have kids together, and grow old together .This is a symbol of my love and dedication to you,"

"Oh my god. I love it Beck. This is seriously way too much. You're too good to me," she said as he slipped the ring onto her finger and she admired it. It was a perfect fit.

"Nothing could ever be too much for you. I'd do anything,"

The two leaned in and shared a very passionate kiss. The soft and innocent kiss soon turned into a make out session. When they pulled away, they just stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tori,"

"I love you too, Beck,"

After that, the two of them fell asleep.


	13. Goodbye Beck

A few years has past now and both Beck and Tori were at the age of 24 and this was going to be the last year of college before they received their doctor degree. Beck was going to become a lawyer and Tori were going to be a pharmacist. Beck had inherited the large house from his parents. They now live about an hour away from them in a mansion like home. Since Tori hated living by herself, she had moved in with Beck at the age of 23 and the two of them would visit her house every Sunday and they would sometimes hang out there.

The two of them were starring in the winter musicale together. However, today, Tori was out sick and it was the last rehearsal for the musical before Winter Break for the students. The musical was going to be held during the last week of January. Tori was at Beck's house and hadn't gone to school because she was sick. Because she was out sick, Zoey who was Tori's understudy for the musical replaced Tori for the day as the leading role with Beck. Everyone on campus knew that Zoey has a huge crush on Beck and is extremely jealous of Tori including Beck and Tori.

Zoey, Beck, and the rest of the cast members were in the theatre practicing the musical. Right now, Zoey is off on the side of the stage watching Beck and another girl recite their lines. She didn't come in until after this part.

"I have a confession to make. For the past few months, I've been living a lie. I don't love you and I have stopped for quite some time now. There's someone else out there that's better for me than you and I found her, and I want to be with her. You're the reason why I can't be with her, and I never want to see you again. By the time I get back, you and the rest of your stuff better be out of my house. If you really love me, and want me to be happy, let me go. Let me be free and be with her," Beck recited his lines.

However, what everyone else hadn't known was that Zoey had recorded what he said and sent it as a voicemail to Tori making her think that Beck had really wanted to break up with her, but in reality, he was just acting.

After rehearsals, the director of the musical called over both Beck and Zoey.

"So, why isn't Tori here today?"

"She's out sick," replied Beck.

"Oh okay," the director replied. "Zoey, you call Tori and tell her what we rehearsed today and the little changes that we made, okay. It's you responsibility to make sure she's aware of what's going on. She is, in fact the lead of this musical.

"Yes sir," replied Zoey.

"Beck, are you going over to Tori's after this," he asked.

"Well, she lives with me now, but I'm not going to be going home after this. I'm going over to visit my parents tonight and wish them a happy holiday,"

"Well, okay. I don't want to be in your way, so Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you both," the director said and then walked away.

Beck walked out of the theatre and hopped into his convertible and drove off to his parents' house. As for Zoey, she smirked and got ready to put the rest of her plan into action to break up the perfect, little couple. That way, she'll get Beck all to herself. She walked out of the theatre, and got into her car, and drove home.

Tori was awake and she saw that she had a new voicemail, so she went to see what it was.

"I have a confession to make. For the past few months, I've been living a lie. I don't love you and I have stopped for quite some time now. There's someone else out there that's better for me than you and I found her, and I want to be with her. You're the reason why I can't be with her, and I never want to see you again. By the time I get back, you and the rest of your stuff better be out of my house. If you really love me, and want me to be happy, let me go. Let me be free and be with her."

At the end of it, she was crying full out.

"All this time, I've been living a lie. I'm just in the way of him being happy. Although he doesn't love me anymore, I still love him, and I want him to be happy," she said out loud.

Wiping away her tears, she knew what she had to do. She took out her Louis Vuitton luggage and packed away all her clothing and all her belongings, as well. She was going to move out of his house just like he asked before he came back home.

When she was all done, she received a call. She looked at the caller ID before answering and it read Zoey. All the cast members in the musical had to have each other's numbers just in case.

She answered the phone and in a soft whisper said, "Hello?"

"Tori, it's me Zoey. The director of the play said for me to tell you the adjustments of the play that we're doing, so come over to my house right now. My parents aren't home, so just let yourself in and go to my room. You'll be able to find it. It says Zoey on the front. Bye," she said then hanged up.

She now remembered that she's starring in the musical with Beck. Now, she's deciding whether or not to do it. She could always not show up on opening night and let Zoey take her spot. She is in fact, the understudy. Tori decided to go to Zoey's house really quickly first, and then she'll come back for all of her stuff.

So, she drove over to Zoey's house, and let her in, as asked. She went upstairs and she found Tori's room. However when she was about to go in, she found in locked.

Because she had tried to turn the doorknob, Zoey knew she was outside of her room. Tori was about to knock on the door when she heard moaning noises.

"Mmmmmm…..Oh God Beck! Harder…no faster….deeper,"

However, in reality, Zoey was in her room all by herself. She was just trying to make it sound like Beck's sleeping with her.

Tori, who was standing outside heard that loud and clear. She let out a sob, and began to run out of the house.

"You promised me that we'd lose our virginities to each other," she whispered to herself.

When she got back to Beck's house, she quickly got onto his computer, went onto Expedia, and found a flight ticket to New York. She decided that she was going to ask Columbia University to accept her for the next semester. She wanted to get as far away from Beck as possible.

She confirmed her flight for 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, and printed out the confirmation paper, but had left it in the printer.

She set the key to the house down on the table by the front door, then took off the heart shaped diamond necklace he gave her for their first year anniversary as well as the locket he gave her that read _I Love You. Forever and Always._ which she had gotten the night they first said I Love You to each other. Lastly she took off the promise ring he had given her.

"What a big lie this all is," she said to herself as she placed all of the stuff on the table beside his bed.

Taking out a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote:

Dear Beck,

I just want to let you know that I'm doing exactly what you asked. I'll get out of the way of you going to the one that you love. Obviously the 8 years that we have been dating meant nothing to you, but all the memories that we have shared will be cherished for the rest of my life by me. I promise that in a few weeks, you'll never see me again. Just promise me one thing though, be happy with this girl. I wish you the best, Beck.

Sincerely, Tori

P.S: I love you even if you don't feel the same way.

She set the letter next to the jewelry on the table, grabbed her luggage, and took one last look at the house and walked out. For tonight, she was going to go back to her own house, and get ready for her flight tomorrow. She was only going there to meet with the people at Columbia and stay for a few days to explore the city as well.

When Beck got back from his parents' house, it was already 11 o'clock at night and because he didn't see Tori's car in the garage when he parked his, he instantly worried.

He walked inside and saw the key to the house, but hadn't paid too much matter to it.

"Tori! Tori!" he called out, but didn't get a response.

He ran up the stairs to his room, but hadn't found her in there. In fact, none of her belongings were there as well. Beck quickly threw open the closet and none of her clothes were in there as well.

What he did notice though was the confirmation paper for her flight to New York tomorrow at 10 o'clock.


	14. You're Perfect

Looking at the confirmation ticket, he began to worry. _Why isn't any of her stuff here and why is she leaving to New York all of a sudden?_

He sat down on his bed to think this through, and he noticed the heart shaped diamond necklace, the locket, and the promise ring that he had given her on the table beside him. However, he was more interested in the letter that was next to them, so he picked it up, opened it, and read it.

Dear Beck,

I just want to let you know that I'm doing exactly what you asked. I'll get out of the way of you going to the one that you love. Obviously the 8 years that we have been dating meant nothing to you, but all the memories that we have shared will be cherished for the rest of my life by me. I promise that in a few weeks, you'll never see me again. Just promise me one thing though, be happy with this girl. I wish you the best, Beck.

Sincerely, Tori

P.S: I love you even if you don't feel the same way.

By the end of the letter, he was extremely confused.

"What in the world is she talking about?" he asked himself. "When did I ever stop loving her and what girl would I love more than her?"

He wanted answers, so he grabbed the necklaces as well as the ring and hopped into his convertible. He quickly drove to her house, and he was glad that he still had to key, so he opened the front door and ran up to her room. I was still open and he found one luggage sitting by the door to her room ready for tomorrow's flight.

He went to sit on the side of the bed and just stared at her. Beck had really wanted to wake her up because he wanted answers, but she looked so peaceful asleep like an angel. However, he saw tears on her cheeks from when she cried herself to sleep.

Instead, he took her hand gently not wanting to wake her.

"Tori, how in the world can you think I'd leave you for another girl? There's no one else that I would love more than you. Don't get any more ideas like this, please. It's breaking my heart to see you like this. I love you," he said while stroking her hand.

He then let go of her hand, tucked her in, kissed her forehead, and said, "Goodnight," then left her room. He went down the stairs and into the living room where he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the hall closet and set it down on one of the couches. Beck had decided to stay here tonight. This way, he'll be sure to catch her before she leaves for the LAX airport tomorrow.

When he woke up, he noticed it was only 6 o'clock and he estimated she would be up around 7 o'clock looking at her flight time. He got up, put the pillow and blanket away back into the hall closet, and headed to the kitchen where he was going to make her breakfast. Knowing his pancakes were her favorite, that was what he made. Beck had his own recipe for pancakes which were everyone's favorite.

As predicted, at around 7 o'clock she woke up, but when she heard noises downstairs, she panicked. Grabbing a vase, she headed downstairs, but when she saw Beck, she didn't know whether to panic again or be relieved.

Sensing her presence, he turned around just as he finished squeezing the orange juice and said, "Hey," and walked towards her.

She was just frozen in place and when she finally snapped out of it, she was ready to rush back upstairs, but he had caught her arm and pulled her into a huge hug.

Tori had tried to pull away from it, not understanding why he was acting like this, but failed. He was a lot stronger than her, so she finally gave up. Realizing this was going to be the last hug she's ever receive from him, she just stayed there with her head on his chest, his arms around her and his head rested on top of hers. She fits perfectly into his arms like it was made especially for her.

"You stupid fool," he began. "Where in the world did you get the idea that I loved someone else? You know that I love you, and only you."

Beck was now crying full out and so was Tori. His shirt was now wet full of her tears.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and searched for the voicemail that was sent yesterday and played it for him.

"I have a confession to make. For the past few months, I've been living a lie. I don't love you and I have stopped for quite some time now. There's someone else out there that's better for me than you and I found her, and I want to be with her. You're the reason why I can't be with her, and I never want to see you again. By the time I get back, you and the rest of your stuff better be out of my house. If you really love me, and want me to be happy, let me go. Let me be free and be with her."

"Tori, I swear I didn't send that, but don't you recognize those lines? Those are my lines from the musical. Someone must have recorded me saying them and sent it to you. I would never do that to you.

_That makes sense. Those really are his lines in the musical, _she thought.

"That makes sense Beck, but that doesn't explain you losing your virginity to Zoey after you promised me we'd lose it to each other," she said in a soft voice.

This time, he was extremely shocked. His eyes practically bugged out and his mouth was hanging.

"Where in the world did you think I slept with Zoey. I'm still a virgin Tori and I want to lose my virginity to you,"

"Well, Zoey called me to go over to her house because she needed to tell me the changes that you guys added to the play. When I got there, I let myself in like she asked me to, and when I reached her room I tried to open it but it was lock, but I heard moaning noises and her yelling your name and telling you to go faster, harder, and deeper into her," she whispered as more tears fell down her face as she remembered what had happened.

Thinking for a second, Beck had put everything together.

"I got it Tori! It was Zoey. She had set this all up. I didn't sleep with her. In fact, I wasn't even at her house. I went straight to my parents' house after practice to wish them a Merry Christmas. Here, you can call them if you want," he said as he took out his phone and dialing his parents' number and handed the phone to her.

"Here,"

The phone rang and it was Beck's mom who answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi, Mrs. Oliver. This is Tori. I was wondering if Beck was over at your house yesterday?"

"Yes, he was. He told us that he wasn't going to be over for the holidays, so he came over yesterday to wish us a Merry Christmas,"

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Oliver. Oh, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays,"

"Thank you sweetie and I wish you have a great holiday as well."

They then hung up and she handed the phone by to him and ran up to her room. He quickly followed after her.

She was laying flat on her bed crying.

"Tori, what's wrong,"

"You,," she shouted. "You're always so good to me, and you still love me after I keep on accusing you. Why are you so perfect?" she half yelled and half asked.

He lifted her up and sat her in his lap as he sat on her bed.

"That's because I'll love you no matter what and no, I'm not perfect. If there's anyone perfect, that's you my little princess," he said then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So you forgive me?" she asked as she stopped crying and snuggled her head into his chest.

"Yes, and I always will. You're the one for me and I'm never letting you go. Now let me return these to where they belong," he said as he took out the necklaces and the ring.

He put the heart shaped diamond necklace and the locket around her neck and clipped it together. He then slipped the promise ring back onto her finger.

"I promise I'll never take these off again," said Tori.

"Now, you're not going to New York anymore, right?"

"Nope, I'm going to stay here with you,"

She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and when she pulled away, he leaned in for another, The kiss soon turned into a make-out session. Beck was laying on the bed with Tori on top of him with their hands running through each others' hair and their tongues were exploring each other's mouth and were now fighting for dominance.

Tori then began to unbutton Beck's shirt.

Beck pulled away and asked, "Are you sure, Tori?" He was ready, but he didn't want to rush her if she wasn't. He was willing to wait until she was.

"I'm positive Beck," she said and gave him a kiss.

Beck and Tori had spent the rest of the morning making love to one another.


	15. Fairytales Do Come True

Both Tori and Beck were now at the age of 26 and have been dating for a total of 9 years now ever since junior year at Hollywood Arts and their relationship was as strong as ever. Beck was ready to pop the question to her as well.

Right now Beck and Tori were walking together in Beverly Hills checking out the stores, but just mainly just chilling out together. They had already stopped for lunch in the most expensive restaurant in Beverly Hills.

Now they were just walking and talking while eating their gelato from 180 Flavors of Gelato. Tori had two shopping bags in her hand and Beck was also carrying one for her.

At around 4 o'clock, they headed back home and were cuddling on the couch just talking. Today was their days off from work. Beck is now a lawyer and Tori is a pharmacist.

"So, what do you want to do tonight," Tori asked Beck while her head rested on his chest.

"Tonight, my little princess, I'm taking you out on a date," he replied.

"Really? Where?"

"Nope, I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out tonight,"

"Awwwww….why not," she asked with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"You know I can never deny your pout and puppy dog eyes, but I really want it to be a surprise, okay, but I promise you that you'll love it, so just trust me, okay?" he said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Of course, Beck, I trust you. When are we going?"

"Well, it's almost 5 o'clock now and I was thinking around 6 o'clock, so you can get ready now,"

"Isit a formal date," she asked. "Or can I dress regularly."

"Tonight's formal, baby,"

"Okay then. I'll go get ready now. You can come up whenever you'd like," she replied as she got off of his lap, gave him a kiss on the lips and skipped up the stairs.

Beck just watched her and chuckled. Although she's all grown up, she still has a little the personality of a child sometimes which is what makes her fun.

She took her shower and when she got out; she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to her closet deciding on what to wear.

In the end, she decided on a brown dress that stopped before her knees which showed off her long, tan legs with a pair of nude colored open toed pumps. Her hair was slightly curled and fell gracefully upon her shoulders. Half of it was clipped. She accessorized the outfit with a pair of diamond hoop earrings as well as gold bangles and a thick gold bracelet that had diamonds on it. Her make-up consisted of mascara which showed off her chocolate brown eyes, pink blush, and pink lip gloss. Her nails were painted a very, very light shade of pink that was almost like white. (Complete outfit is in my profile)

When she finished, she walked downstairs to find Beck sitting on the couch waiting for her. For some reason, he looked nervous which confused her. All of the other dates he had taken her on, he was relaxed and never nervous. They always ended having a good time.

He heard her walk downstairs and when he turned his head to look at her, he was shocked. She was gorgeous!

He got up and walked towards her. He put his arm around her and greeted her with a kiss on the check.

"Hey baby. You look amazing tonight. I'm so lucky to have you,"

She blushed. Even after all those nine years of dating, he still knew how to make her blush.

"You look good yourself, Beck. In fact you look hot," she said as she really took a good luck at him.

He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and a black tie which was tucked into a dark navy blue pair of straight jeans along with a pair of black dress shoes. His shirt was rolled up and his hair was perfect (Picture of his complete outfit is in my profile)

"All for you, baby," he said. "Are you ready to go," he asked.

"Yup. I can't wait to find out where you're taking me.

They walked out of the house hand in hand where they saw a sleek, long, and black limo waiting for them. He ushered her towards it.

"Oh My God! Beck, did you seriously do all this?" she asked.

"I told you I was going to give you the best date ever tonight, and I'm going to fulfill my promise, so go ahead and get in."

The inside had looked amazing. It was definitely one of the best limos ever; it had everything that you could have ever imagined in it.

Once they were both settled, the driver took off. As the limo came to a stop, Beck said, "Close your eyes, Tori and promise me you won't peek. I'll guide you to where we need to go. I want it to be a surprise,"

She closed her eyes, and said, "I promise I won't peek,"

The driver came around and opened the door for them and Beck stepped out and then helped Tori to as well. They were at the beach. He led her to where he had set up the dinner.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," and she did. She was also shocked at the sight.

The sun had just began to set, so you could still see it. The colors, pink, purple, orange, and blue reflected on the water. The sky was just breathtaking. In front of her was a table set for two that was covered with a white tablecloth and there were candles lit. A bottle of wine was set on the table was well as two wine glasses. On the sand, there were rose petals of red, pink, and white. There was also a band there that provided them with soft tunes.

She took a look around and it took her a moment to get everything in. When she had she turned around to look back at Beck and jumped into his arms giving him a hug

When they pulled away, he pulled out her seat for her, and sat her down. He then took his own seat.

A waiter then came and served them each a bowl of clam chowder soup. When they both finished he came back with a serving of pasta for each. After the pasta came the salmon which had a hint of lemon with grilled asparagus. While they ate, they talked together and the band was playing soft melodies.

While they were waiting for desert, they were just talking, laughing, and drinking their wine. Finally for desert, the waiter brought out a white chocolate raspberry cheesecake which they both shared.

Beck was feeding the cheesecake to Tori and she was enjoying the date very much. Once they had finished desert, Beck was getting nervous, but he didn't want to show it.

"Care to dance, princess?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied as she stood up and he gave her his right hand to take.

He rested his hands on her petite waist and her hands went around his shoulders while resting her head on his shoulders.

When the song finished, Beck pulled away and suddenly got on one knee in front of her while holding one of her hands.

"Beck what are you doing," Tori whispered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a very sparkly engagement ring due to the number of diamonds on it. It was without a doubt, gorgeous. Any girl would love to have it. Yet, it was extremely expensive. (Picture of the engagement ring is in my profile)

"Tori," he began. "I love you so much that words can't describe it. You'll always be beautiful in my eyes and no one else can make me happy. No matter what, your laugh always cure me and whenever you have a smile on your face, I can't help but have one on mine, as well. I'm extremely lucky to have you in my life and I'll never let you go. No matter what, you'll always be my little princess. So, Tori Dawn Vega, will you fulfill the meaning of life for me by marrying me and making me the luckiest guy on earth? I love you, princess," he ended.

By the time he ended his engagement, she had tears of happiness dripping down her face. He brought his hands up to wipe them away. During his speech, she was thinking.

Ever since she was little, she had always wanted to find her Prince Charming, someone that would sweep her off her feet and make her happy. When they proposed to her, she always imagined it to be romantic and her crying at the end. She wanted someone that she could be herself with, someone fun. As she got older, she imagined her Prince Charming giving her random kisses and always comforting her. Tori wanted someone that she could snuggle up with and get lost in their eyes, as well. That was the type of person that she wanted to be engaged with. That was her Prince Charming. However, those types of guys were only in fairytales and she doubted she'd get a romantic proposal, so she put away those thoughts. She wasn't going to get a happily ever after.

However, it was now those thoughts came back to her when she saw Beck on one knee in front of her.

"Yes," she responded in a whisper.

He got up and slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger of her left hand and picked her up and spun her around. The soft melodies started again coming from the band. Tori just wrapped her arms around his neck while he was spinning her around smothering him with kisses all over his face. The two of them knew that they'd always be in love no matter how old they were and they'd live happily ever after.

When he set her back down, they shared a passionate, yet gentle kiss full of love.

She got her Prince Charming and a fairytale ending. Dreams do come true!

A/N: Well that's the end of the story. Please review it and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'd appreciate it if you'd add in your opinion of what you thought of the story overall because this is my first story fanfic. I already started wrinting my next story starring Tori Vega and Beck Oliver that's titled "Love Beats All" so I hope you'll read that one and review it, as well. I want to thank all the people that had reviewed this. I loved reading all your comments and it was your reviews that encouraged me to update faster, so thak you. Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had wrting it! Thanks! :) Byee xx


	16. AN: Please Read

Hey guys! I know I've been gone for a long time... like more than a year long and I'm so sorry about that. I just have so many things going on and my schedule is super busy. However, now that I'm back, I'm going to try updating super soon and I'll try to update on a good basis. Anyways, I just wanted to know whether you guys are still interested in this story and to the people who's either reviewed, liked, or any of that, I just want to say thank you so much. You honestly have no idea how much I appreciate it. I'm always so happy when I get an email saying I got another review or favorite. Enough about me now. If you guys still like this story and want me to continue it, leave a review. I know, personally, I hate unfinished stories, so if I still have any readers, I'll finish it.. However, if I feel that no one's really into it anymore, I'll probably drop it. That's about it, so review!

P.S: I want to start another Tori/Beck story on the side, so if you have any ideas, thoughts, suggestions, requests, please leave it in a review.

P.S.S: I'm so glad to be back. Love you guys! xx


	17. The End

Hey guys! It's me again and I know what's probably going inside your head now. You're saying "Stop all these little notices and just post a chapter so I can read it!" but I promise you this will be my last Author's Note. I promise. Pinky promise. I just want to say that this story is already completed. The sill me didn't notice that when I went back to all my stories, so a big thanks to Ayamas4Ever for reminding me.

With that being said, thanks for the reviews I've gotten to tell me to keep going. Loved reading them. I do, however, have one more story out that's Tori/Beck: Love Beats All which I'm still unsure about continuing since it seems I don't have as many readers as before. Anyways, I'll be getting a new story up soon and if you have any ideas at all, I'd love to hear them. Leave them in a review or PM me.

Bye you guys and I'll see you soon! xx


	18. The Sequel

Hey guys. It's me again. Anyways, I finally came back and I promise I'll update We're Infinity soon. I'm trying to see where I want it to go and I also have finals coming up, so after 4 more days of school, I'm free and I can start writing again. Anyways, I want to know if you guys want a sequel to this story, You're The One, and we'll see if Tori's life really is a fairy tale and if she really did find her Prince Charming. Who knows? If you're interested, leave a comment with what you want. Thanks for the support(:

PS: I promise I won't leave anymore.


End file.
